


Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: Didn't plan this through so :/, F/M, Modern AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella prepares for a busy Monday morning, but Kit is intent on distracting her. (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

The shower was running, Kit heard it from where he lay in bed, lost to the world in an entanglement of warm sheets and pillows, and it took him half a minute to realise what it meant. It meant she was awake, and that she was not in his arms and therefore not where she should be. Ella had woken up a quarter of an hour beforehand, and wasted away the time staring at his face as he slept with a dreamy smile of content on her lips. But she needed to get to work, no doubt her boss was waiting for her, and as a caterer she had to weigh the danger of ruining an event (this time a wedding) over how perfectly wonderful it felt to spend a lazy morning curled up next to her fiancé with a cup of coffee. So she had gently removed herself from Kit’s hold and stole away to the shower. 

Rolling onto his side the young man assessed his situation, looking from the two wine glasses on the bureau to the manically discarded items of clothing and lingerie, thrown about the place with no care in the world, and Kit grinned despite the dull ache at his temples and his poor, sleep deprived eyesight, recalling the night before with new found enthusiasm. Why did today have to be a Monday? He groaned, knowing he would have a difficult time at work as a consequence for the night before, and yet he could not bring himself to regret it in the slightest. He soon became interested in the sound of the constant stream of water that was traveling from the slightly ajar door, and with a mournful farewell to the comforting warmth of the bedcovers, padded across into the bathroom. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you!” Ella spoke loudly over the water, hearing the tell-tale sound of the door closing behind Kit. She had been starting on her hair shampoo when she heard him, and was running her hands through her hair, driving the mixture in when he pulled back the door and hopped in. 

Ella didn’t really like warm showers, finding that they made her too sleepy, her mind becoming as foggy as the bathroom mirror, and so Kit could not refrain from almost swearing as he jumped in beside her, hurriedly directing the shower handle to the right. 

“Are you here to warm me up, Mister Kit?” Ella teased, quirking an eyebrow as he smirked. 

“I can think of other ways to do that.” Kit responded suggestively, ducking under the water as Ella rolled her eyes in mock disapproval. “I love that you still call me that.” He chuckled as his fiancée’s attention went back to her hair, the shampoo fleeing down off her shoulders and into the drain, and he boldly looped his arms about her. They had met at College, after she had found his wallet and, when she phoned him, inquired as to whether or not she was speaking to ‘a Mister Christopher Florin’, and he had advised her to call him Kit, and she responded by calling him Mister Kit. Sweet, really. 

“If you’re coming in here to distract me I think you’d better go.” Ella informed him, opening her eyes as he wrapped his arms about her. She didn’t have time to be distracted, even if she wanted to be, she was likely late as it was. He had such a way of convincing her though, if that was the right word, making her forget that there was anything in this world beside him and all her obligations melted away, unable to contend with the instincts he brought to life in her. 

“No, of course not, I came in to save water.” Kit replied, as he swayed them back until she was up against the wall, licking a water drop off her neck, just by her ear, once they were out of the furious stream of water. She sighed despite herself, and then shivered when his hand wandered. 

“Kit, I have two hundred dishes of roasted chicken and pea purée to deliver by ten.” Ella chastised him, but her voice was faint, if his ear had not been beside her mouth he would not have heard her, and there was a catch in it. “Kit!” She repeated, but this time he was’t sure if it was a reproach or an involuntary gasp as his fingers found water he wanted. Perhaps it was a bit of both, he wouldn't be surprised. 

“And I have a report due on the new editor’s desk by nine, I don’t care.” He groaned into her shoulder, biting down hard as she drove herself against his hand. “I want you.” He soon declared, licking and kissing away beads of water as he moved down to address her breasts. Ella shoved him back away with a moan, gently so that he should not lose his balance, straining to reach the conditioner. As soon as she closed her eyes, however, she found that a gratuitous amount of body wash was being lavished onto her breasts. She could not bring herself to stop him, and so she convinced herself she would finish with her hair and then leave, but when it came time for her to leave he was still letting his hands travel wildly across her body, and an idea came to mind. He had tortured her last night with his teeth and tongue, everywhere, and now it was his turn to be the victim, Ella decided with a grin, gripping onto his rear as she licked the water that was running down his middle away, gradually kneeling as her mouth travelled lower.


End file.
